Scared Eyes
by Luce Heller
Summary: Grey has become a scared shell containing her former Hunter-self Saved by Dean from a mental lockup that used torture on her. Dean thought he would just get her out and be done but he soon realizes that he doesn't want to be done.
1. Chapter 1 Grey

**AN: What's up, people? This is my first TV fanfic. Joel and I both love Supernatural. I'm Jo and Dean forever, but the bitch died on us, so Joel and I had to create a new love for Dean. A better one. One that will not blow herself up. **

_**Scared Eyes**_

_**By Luce and Joel**_

Seventeen year old Grey Albany had a good life. She was one of the best young Hunters. She lived with her father, and he taught her everything. When death took her dad, she was forced into living with her mother and step-father. Neither were Hunters, and neither had the sight **/AN: I made it so that the Hunters had the "The Sight" Only Hunters can see the things that go bump in the night, normal humans can't / **So they had to have her forcefully taken into a mental lockup.

After loosing Jo and Sam, Dean was devastated. One night Castiel came with a mission. A mission for Dean. Not a normal Hunt, but a Rescue. And it wasn't a rescue from the Supernatural. It was from a human. Dean's mission is to bust a teenaged Hunter out of a mental lockup. That teenager is Grey Albany.

Chapter one:

Grey was hopeless and helpless as the white coated doctor came into her bedroom. He sauntered over to her sterile bed, where she was restrained. He produced a long, razor-thin needle.

"Please!" She screeched. "You've got to believe me! He's standing right there!" Tears were hot on her face.

The vampire in the corner just stood there laughing, his fangs elongated. Grey was gifted with the Sight, just like all Hunters, but her mother and step-father just couldn't believe her. Seventeen and sentenced to a mental lockup.

The doctor glanced over his shoulder. "Grey, honey, there's no one there." He said calmly.

"He's going to hurt me! Please! Get me out of here!"

"Grey." He insisted. "Just look at me. Just look at me. There's no one over there."

"NO! God you idiot! He's going to kill us! I know how to kill him! I'll kill him is you just LET ME UP!"

The doctor shook his head. He jammed the needle into Grey's neck.

She didn't feel the needle as it went in, but she felt the drug. She screamed as the painful seizure rocked through her. The pain from the drug left almost as soon as it came.

One of the doctors put the metal cuff around her wrist.

He looked down at Grey. "What do you see?" He asked.

She wasn't going to lie. "God!" she exclaimed. "Are you all idiots! Do none of you have the _Sight!_ There's a vampire waiting to rip out your throats!"

The doctor frowned and turned a knob on the machine that her cuff was hooked up to. A shock of electricity shot through her body. An agonized scream tore out of her mouth.

"Grey? What do you see?"

"Vampire!" she rasped.

Another shock jolted through her; stronger this time. If her scream was agonized before, than she didn't know what to call this.

It was as if Lucifer slithered his burning hand down her throat, yanked a bloodcurdling shriek of pain out of her mouth, and opened his hand, releasing it upon the room.

Just then, there was movement against the window. A shock of black hair and blue eyes peered at her through the window. A man. He locked eyes with her.

"Help." She mouthed, as another shock jolted through her.

Sympathy filled the man's eyes, and Grey saw the shadow of great wings. She pleaded with her eyes for him to stay another moment. He stood his ground so she got the message.

His eyes bored into hers.

A name came whispering into her mind. _Castiel_.

Grey understood. He is an Angel. Castiel.

Electricity jolted through her. "Castiel!" She screamed. It was the first thing in her mind.

He smiled warmly, and nodded.

A name whispered into head again. This time it was her own. _Grey_. The Angel knew her name.

As a terrible shock went through her, Grey cried out the name that her father always told her would bring her help, "DEAN!"


	2. Chapter 2 Dean

**Chapter Two**

"**What can I get ya sweetie?"**

**Dean looked up from his hands at the waitress. **

"**Anything that's strong enough to make me pass out." He replied with an exhalation of his breath.**

**The waitress smiled. "Comin right up." **

**Dean watched her hips sway as she retreated to the kitchen. When she came back with his drink, a small smile played at the edges of his lips.**

"**So what you doin after you get off?" He asked, his voice husky.**

**She gave a trilling laugh. "I'm going home to my **_**husband**_** and my **_**kids**_**." She walked back into the kitchen laughing. **

**Dean rubbed his hands down his face, and let out an exhausted sigh. After finishing his drink, he gave himself about a half an hour before jumping into the driver's seat of the Impala. He turned on the radio and the Bloodstream by Stateless was playing.**

"_I think I might've inhaled you._

_I could feel you behind my eyes._

_You've gotten into my bloodstream._

_I could feel you floating in me."_

**Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket.**

"**What is it, Cas?" he asked lazily.**

"**We've got a rescue." He replied. **

"**Castiel, what's goin on?" He could hear the pain in Cas's voice. **

"**It's a girl. She's seventeen. And a Hunter." **

**Dean pushed end on the phone and floored the Impala. **

**Pulling up to the motel, Dean jumped out, and raced inside, all business. A teenaged girl Hunter. Most likely beautiful. Bad combo. Demonic sexual predator?**

**He burst into the room, and started pulling guns, knives, and all different assortments of weapons, and laying them on the table. **

"**You're not going to need weapons on this rescue." Castiel said coming into the room.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" He exclaimed. "I'm gona kill this bastard! He took a teenaged girl. A Hunter. One of our own, and you're saying I shouldn't bring weapons?"**

"**She wasn't abducted." Castiel sat at the table and motioned for Dean to do the same, but he stood. "Her name is Grey Albany. She's one of the best young Hunters out there. Probably better than us." Cas looked down, his eyes sad.**

"**Than what happened to her?"**

"**Her father was killed by a Hell Hound. When the state found out that he was killed, they sent child services to find her. She had to move in with her mother and step-father. Neither of them have the Sight. When she tried to save them from a vampire attack, they wouldn't believe her. While she was sleeping they had her forcefully removed, and taken to a remote mental unit." **

**Dean was appalled. "The place that she's at operates underground. It's private, and unconventional. They use both new, untested treatments and old, illegal ones. Dean, when I heard her, I went to the window. I heard her screams. It was horrible. They were using shock therapy. She was diagnosed with incurable-schizophrenia." **

**Dean had to sit back. He was mortified. What if his parents didn't have the sight? Would he be in the same state that Grey Albany is.**

"**Another thing," Castiel began, "You have to go alone…without me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Order from up above. And besides. She called for you."**

"**Me? How does she know me?"**

"**I have no idea, but before I left, she screamed: Dean." **

"**How do you know she was talking about me?" He countered. **

"**Up above." Cas answered. **

"**Whatever." Dean sighed. "How do I find her?"**

**Castiel pulled a crumpled up old map out of his jacket pocket. He spread it out on the table.**

"**The lockup is here." He said pointing to a supposedly abandoned farmhouse. "Grey is the only patient currently admitted, so they'll have all guards on her. The guards are minimal, but they're all on her."**

"**Remind me again, why I'm not bringing any weapons?"**

"**Bring a bat or a crowbar or something along those lines. We don't want them dead. They're humans."**

"**You got a picture?" Dean asked, changing the subject. **

**Castiel rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out a folded out 8X10 photo. **

**Dean understood at once why her parents named her Grey. The girl in the picture had silvery hair that cascaded in long, strait, silky locks down her shoulders, and to her waist. Her eyes, ice blue, seemed to glow in the lighting of the picture. Her cheekbones were sharp, and her jaw a rounded, yet angular; a perfect combination. Her body, strong but slim. She was beautiful.**

"**Damn." Dean muttered, unintentionally. **

"**I know. It broke my heart to see her differently." Cas replied, sadly. He pulled another photo from his pocket.**

**This photograph showed a terribly skinny girl with dull, lank, long, ratty, grey hair and lifeless, white-blue eyes. **

**Dean's heart ached. **

"**Tell me why I'm not gonna kill these son-of-a-bitches again?" Dean said with death in hi eyes.**

"**Dean, you know as well as I do that you don't want this blood on your hand. This human blood." Castiel reasoned. "Now, I have to go. Get her out as soon as possible." Cas got up and headed for the door.**

"**Wait, Cas. What do I do with her?" **

"**What are you talking about?" Cas asked.**

"**After I get her out? What do I do with her? Where do I take her?" Dean asked impatiently. **

"**Well…"**

"**Cas?"**

"**The big guy, and me were kind of hoping you could get her back on her feet. Retrain her, get her muscles up and running."**

"**Why?"**

"**Dean, she's been there for couple months. She's gonna be in pretty bad shape."**

**And with a dismissive, "Whatever," from Dean, Castiel is gone.**

**Dean grabbed his leather jacket, the keys to the Impala, and a fully loaded rifle. **

"**How's he gonna know?" Dean muttered sarcastically under his breath.**

**Dean was going to rescue Grey Albany…and he knew exactly how to do it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Dean

**AN: This chapter was all me. Joel's in a **_**little**_** bit of trouble with the police. Yeah I know it sounds like he's a delinquent, but he's a really great guy. He's understanding, he's not afraid to kiss me in public, if I'm crying he'd go through an army just to hold me. Joel's the best boyfriend and the best man I've ever met. He just needs to work on his temper. **

**Chapter Three: Dean**

**Dean couldn't help himself from going far above the speed limit.**

**The only thoughts going through his head were, '**_**I'm gonna save her', **_**and**_** 'I'm gonna kill the son-of-a-bitches that did this'**_**.**

**He couldn't help thinking like that. It was like seeing Jo with her stomach ripped open again. Something so beautiful, corrupted, and tortured; something so bright made so dark. **

**Jo. Thinking of her brought yet another gnawing pain into is heart. He pushed her bright, beautiful face out of his mind. **

**Dean needed to focus. **

**After a few hours, a large, old looking house came into view. Dean checked the map. This was it.**

**He pulled the Impala into the dirt driveway, and approached the front door.**

"**Fucking mansion." He murmured. **

**He knocked on the door and it cracked open. **

"**What do you want?" a little, short man in a white coat said from behind the door.**

"**I used to be a friend of Grey's?"**

"**We don't allow visitors." He insisted.**

"**Please. I need to see her. She's got to have asked for me."**

"**And who are you?" He pushed his little wire glasses up to the bridge of his nose.**

**No sense in lying. "Dean Winchester."**

"**She was calling out for a Dean." Another male voice said from behind the door. This one was larger. Stronger looking. Dean could take him down in a second. "What are you? Her boyfriend?"**

**He took it. "Yeah. We had been together for a while before…you know…I was the one who first alerted her parents."**

"**You seem a little old to be dating someone Grey's age."**

"**I'm twenty-six and Grey always was very mature for her age."**

**The larger man's opinion seemed to have changed about him.**

"**She's asleep right now, so I suppose you could see her. By the way she was calling for you, you to must have really loved each other." He said with false sympathy. **

**There was something in the doctor's eyes that unnerved Dean. This doctor enjoyed what he did to Grey. Dean could tell. It made him want to kill the doctor even more. **

**He led Dean through series of hallways and through a heavy wooden door.**

**The doctor punched in a combination.**

"**Grey's tried to run before, so I'm going to have to lock the door behind you. Just push the call button when you're done." He gave a smile that didn't disturb the dark satisfaction in his eyes.**

**There was noise coming through the door.**

"**Oh don't mind that. Grey tends to sing more than speak to us. She speaks, but very rarely. And it's difficult to understand her when she does."**

**Dean pushed the door open and the doc shut it close behind him. He turned to the bed and braced himself. He almost didn't see her. **

**She sat against the headboard with her knees drawn up and her forehead resting on them. Her once silver shining hair, hung dull, ratty, and gray around her. It had grown longer. She seemed to be using it as a curtain. She rocked back and forth, slowly and quietly singing.**

"_If I smile and don't/ believe, /soon I know I'll wake/ from this dream. /Don't try to fix me I'm not broken."_

**Dean approached her bed slowly.**

"**Grey?" His voice was gruff strained. **

**Her head snapped up, and her blue eyes seemed to wonder a bit before finally locking on him.**

"**My name is Dean Winchester, Grey." He said slowly. "Grey, I'm here to get you out of here."**

**Her answering reply was a quiet and shaky, yet beautiful all the same, song. **_"Take me away/ take me so far/ save me from the dark."_

**Dean saw movement in the corner. A camera was trained on him.**

**He moved closer to Grey's bed, and he sat in the chair next to it. **

"**They're watching me. I told them I was your boyfriend, and I don't think they believe me." Dean looked at the rocking girl. "Can you even understand me?"**

**Her head snapped towards him. **

"**I-I-I c-can p-play…"**

"**You can play along?" She nodded her head.**

**Dean reach is hand up, and cupped the back her neck in his large and. **

**He tilted her head up. Grey's white-blue, cloudy eyes seemed to clear up in an instant. They were suddenly so blue he could have covered his eyes. But instead he placed a light kiss on her lips for the cameras.**

_**Hollywood, here I come, **_**he thought to himself, **_**again**_**.**

**And then Grey kissed him back. Her lips were dry and cracked. **

**Dean ran his wet tongue over them. **_**So they wouldn't get cut.**_** They softened instantly, and he took her bottom lip gently between his teeth; turning his head slightly so the camera could see. **

**Grey's arm shook as she put them around his neck. She turned her head, and deepened the kiss.**

"**Damn, so much for bein a kid. You've done this before." He laughed with a smirk on his face, as he pulled away. **

**Grey gave a small, strained smile, that looked more like grimace. Dean guessed that it once was a smile that any male, boy or man, would swoon over.**

**She opened her mouth. **

"**L-l-let's s-s-s-e-e i-i-if w-we c-c-can g-g-get them t-t-t-o t-t-urn…"**

"**Off the camera?" Dean offered. Grey nodded her head again. "We've got to make it look like we've been talking." Grey seemed to fade out again. **

**He took her face between his hands and kissed her once again. Dean took the obviously unused hairbrush from the bedside table and ran it through her hair. **

**Taking a small glance at the camera. Dean grabbed her roughly, and kissed her hard. Grey caught on pretty quick. So they wouldn't shake, Grey threw her legs around Dean's waist as quick as she could. She launched her arms around his neck, and practically shoved her tongue down his throat. **

**When he pushed his tongue into her mouth, they twisted together madly. Before he knew it, Dean was pushing Grey into the mattress and rolling over her. He slipped his hand under her shirt, and spread his hand out. The tip of his thumb brushed her bra hooks, while his other fingers touched the waistband of her ratty sweatpants.**

**Dean turned his head for a moment and saw that the light on the camera had gone off.**

"**They turned the camera off." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head, as Dean climbed off of her. She got up after him.**

**Dean pulled off is jacket, and ripped the rifle off the back of is shirt. He went over to the window, and picked the lock. He opened it, hoisted himself out, and offered Grey hand. She wouldn't take it. **

**Though her very thin arms looked like they didn't have enough muscle, she pulled herself out using only her arms. She hooked her hands on the sides of the window, pulled herself into the air, and swung her legs through. **

"**Okay. Now we run." She gave a real smile, and Dean was sucked in. He set a steady pace, so Grey could keep up with him. **

"**HEY! STOP!" Grey gave a disturbed cry. She picked up her pace, and rocketed past Dean.**

**He ran to the Impala, Grey wasn't there. He turned around. Grey struggled against the doc holding her. He shoved a long needle into her thigh, and she screamed.**

**Then she convulsed. "DEAN!" they way she called his name, disturbed him. It was gurgled. **

**Grey's eyes rolled back and she began to shake. The doc kept the needle in her leg. Dean lifted the rifle and fired into the doctor's chest. And the other one behind him. The only ones who saw him. He ran over to Grey, eased the needle out, and she stopped shaking. Her eyes went back to normal, and then closed. Dean lifted her effortlessly, and ran as hard as he could. **

**He launched into the driver's seat, not minding that Grey's head lied on his lap. He floored the Impala. Once he got back into town he slowed down, and Grey started to come to. She groaned, and pressed her face into Dean's stomach. **

Grey:

Grey gave a pained groan, when she started to wake up. She wanted Dean to hold her again. To be held by someone who didn't want to torture her made her feel cared about again.

She pressed her face into his hard, muscled, abdomen, and inhaled his sent. It was nice to have a new smell. For days, the only smell that it her nose was blood and her own burning flesh.

Tears dripped down her face. "Dean." She whispered.

**Dean:**

**Dean began running his fingers through her hair. He felt her silent tears soaking into his navy blue t-shirt. They dripped down his stomach and pooled against his waist. **

**It was something that no woman had ever done to him. Dean had never had to hold someone while they cried. Grey's tears slid across his waist and he wasn't sure. **

**A sudden thought came to him. **_It feels __**good.**_

**He kept running his fingers through her hair, comforting her, with his unusually gentle touch. **

"**Dean." She whispered, quietly against him. "Dean." She said it again. His name seemed to be the only word she didn't stumble over; the only word she said clear as day; the only word Dean didn't have to struggle to understand.**

"**Grey." He said back. He kept his eyes on the road, but is hand in Grey's hair.**

"**That's my name." She whispered. She sat up quickly, and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt. "That's my name!" **

"**Hey, hey, take it easy." He soothed her into the passenger seat. "You didn't remember your name?"**

"**No! They always said Grey, but I didn't know! I thought they gave me a name." She started sobbing. At least she was talking normal this time. "How could I forget in just a few days?" She gave a humorless laugh, as Dean pulled the Impala into park in front of the motel. **

**Once in the room, Dean pulled out a chair, and motioned for Grey to sit down.**

"**Grey, you weren't in there for a few days." He said slowly.**

"**God, please don't tell me it was only a few hours." She had certain cockiness in her voice that Dean liked, and heard it in himself all the time.**

"**Grey you were in there for about two years." She paled. If that was even possible considering she was as white as a sheet already. **

"**No." She shook her head. "No!" She grabbed Dean's shirt, and kicked out at him. "It was a few days!"**

**Dean grasped her foot to keep it from connecting with his face. **

"**NO!" She slammed his shoulders into the wall.**

**He wasn't going to fight back. She was too weak. She kept punching him in the chest over and over. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She settled down for a moment, and Dean took the opportunity to grab her arms and twist them behind her back. "My dad would never let me stay in that place so long!"**

"**Grey calm down!" Dean shouted in her ear. "You're getting yourself worked up. You'll only hurt yourself."**

"**Let me go! I have to get to my dad!" **

**There was a shift in the air, and Castiel appeared before them. **

**Grey noticed.**

"**Tell him, Castiel!" She insisted. "I have to find my dad!" **

**Castiel holds out his hand towards Grey. Dean drops his arms, and Grey rushes to Castiel. He takes her into his arms, and his wings curl around them.**

"**Where are you taking her?" Dean demands. **

"**She needs to know the truth. Grey needs to see what has happened in the past two years."**


End file.
